Lord General Jason Blademorgan Of The EITC
Jason Blademorgan The Start of the Blade Jason Blademorgan was born in England. Over the time, he learned more of the Royal Navy. Jason, on his 11th birthday, asked his father if he could join the Navy. James stood over Jason and reponded saying no, but he would be honored to teach Jason how to fight. Six months later, Jason knew how to fence and how to fight. When Jason was 12, he set out to his father's room in the middle of the night, and took his fathers Holy Repeater Pistol. He ran down to the docks and signed up for the Navy. When Jason was ready to board the ship when a Navy officer asked are "Aren't you too young to join?" Jason replied, "Yes, but if you let me on, I'll give you a cup of tea." The Navy officer let Jason on board the HMS Red Privateer. On Board Jason, at the time before leaving his father's house, had heard of the Navy's heading for the Carribean. Jason's long time childhood friend was in the Navy and was in the Carribean (last time Jason heard). It had been months. Jason was wondering, "How long did it take to reach the Carribean?" While Jason was thinking this, a ship came out of nowhere. He handed the captain a spyglass to see what ship it was. The captain spoke, "That be a ship of the Mexicans!" At the time, Mexico was going through a war with Spain (King Pearson was winning). A few minutes later, Jason blacked out. When Jason woke up, he saw he was on land and in a small town in the middle of nowhere. The Time of the Mexican War When Jason was looking around, he keep asking, "Is this the carribean? It sure is hot out here." When Jason was walking around, he saw the captain's head on the ground. Later, Jason demanded answers. He keep trying to ask questions. A man walked up to jason and spoke in english and said your in mexico sir jason repiled how do i get out of mexico. The man repiled theres a ship that comes to mexico and then goes to the carribean to support pearson there jason asked when will the ship come. Once again the man repiled a week or so. jasons mouth drop and were did you say the dock that the ship comes is at. Man said in the spainsh side so good luck ask master billy hullbatten to get your outfit so you can fit into mexico. jason walked up to a small house there jasons olf friend billy hallbatten comes out billy said i knew one day you crawl up to me asking for help. jason repiled im just here for a outfit you got one? Billy repiled yes come in jason entered billy gave jason a outfit ( it was the barboassa outfit ) when jason tryed out it fitted and he said thanks hullbatten and jason left the small house. Jason hadnt put the hat on yet Jason tryed on hat ( jason looked hot in the outfit ;) ) when jason walked around he ask if he can join the mexican army for now he also asked why did they plunder his ship? They repiled we needed your weapons then jason asked again if he may join they very fast reilped yes. The attack on the spainsh town The mexicans were planing of a invasion of a spainsh town which the dock were the ship comes is there. They gatther all the men in town and armed all of them they said we all attack at dawn. While we slept jason then had a dream of beening home then thats when jason realised hes only 12. But that didnt change jasons mind at night we were woken up and got on our outfits and we got out guns and set out to the spainsh town bye horses. At dawn we had the town right in our sights five minutes later we attacked the town shooting a burning lucky for us those were to homes of the spainsh milltary. After words it was a small little battle but to jason its hes firs battle. When the ship came Jason snuck onbroad and headed for the carribean. At the carribean At the carribean jason regrouped with other navy men the navy officers went around asking asking if the men had training when they got to jason they asked and jason repiled y y yes. MORE TO COME Category:EITC Category:Fan Stories Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:'The EITC Lord' Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:La Mafia